(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural assembly for electric scooter, and more particularly to the structural assembly that applies a wedge sliding principle, which thereby enables a treadboard support of the scooter to rapidly hook onto a seat mount assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because physical size of a body of a conventional electric scooter is huge, thus space utilization ratio occupied by storage or packaging and boxing is high. Furthermore, structural configuration of the scooter is such that a treadboard and scooter body and a seat are all welded together to form a single unit. Hence, upon a certain structural member malfunctioning or becoming damaged, the entire unit is necessarily sent for repair, which thus increases inconvenience of transportation packaging and maintenance.
Hence, focus of attention of the present invention is the intention to resolve the problem of simplifying disassembly of structural members in order to facilitate maintenance and repair, while simultaneously giving consideration to a necessary requirement for rapid assembly.